<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champagne and Perfume by hope_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593882">Champagne and Perfume</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s'>hope_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heistwives Toybox [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Debbie Pov, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heist Wives, Honeymoon, Lingerie, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Perfume, Post-Canon, Rooftop Sex, Scissoring, Smut, Spring, Top!Debbie, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_s/pseuds/hope_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They spend their honeymoon in the loft, locking the doors to anyone else. Debbie has another celebration in mind - Lou's 50th birthday. As always, she buys her perfume.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lou Miller &amp; Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Heistwives Toybox [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champagne and Perfume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anons18_19_Sankyu">Anons18_19_Sankyu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anonymous (18) on Tumblr requested Top!Debbie/Mini Scissoring vibe</p>
<p>Anonymous (19) on Tumblr requested Top!Debbie/Anal Vibe</p>
<p>Sankyu requested "Debbie getting Lou on all fours" </p>
<p>Thanks for the prompts, friends! I hope you enjoy :)</p>
<p>This fic takes place about a week after the events in "No Longer A Fantasy," the last fic in my Beautiful Trauma series.</p>
<p>**<br/>As with the previous fic, I am including this blurb re: AO3:</p>
<p>Due to higher traffic on AO3 during the pandemic/social distancing. See below from recent emergency announcement:<br/>"Starting immediately, you may notice the following changes:</p>
<p>When a new chapter is posted, logged out users will only be able to access it by direct link until the cache updates, which will<br/>happen about once every 60 minutes. Other changes to the work (e.g., edits made by the creator or new comments or kudos that<br/>have been left) may also not be visible to logged out users until the cache is updated.</p>
<p>Because work pages need to be identical for all logged out users, we've had to stop automatically filling in guests' names and<br/>emails on the comment form. (You can request an invitation and create an account if you'd like the form to remember you!)<br/>Logged out users will see the adult content warning on every work rated either Mature, Explicit, or Not Rated. This is temporary<br/>and will be fixed as soon as possible.</p>
<p>New hits from logged out users will not be added to works' hit counts. (Existing hits will not be lost.) The code that increases hit<br/>counts lives on our application servers, so it will not run when the front end servers hand out cached copies of works."</p>
<p>Basically it means that, if you're a guest, we don't know if you're here unless you leave kudos or comment! No better time to sign up for an AO3 invite for an account - there may be a delay (what with higher traffic), but it's WORTH IT, even if you aren't a writer. Stay safe, everyone! &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
<p>For everyone, this is a great time to donate to AO3/OTW and make sure they're able to keep operating! Servers are expensive, and a lot of people who run this site work on it for free.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Spring 2019</strong>
</p>
<p>Debbie unlocked the front door of the loft and stepped inside. The cool air of the warehouse was a relief. It was one of those warm days in mid-May that had been deceptively chilly earlier. She had dressed for a breezy spring day – tight pants, a long-sleeved blouse, a light jacket – but an hour and a half later, she was sweating and uncomfortable because it turned out that a cold New York winter really could make you forget what warmth was like. Debbie took off her sunglasses and ran her fingers through her hair. The bag she was holding clinked with bottles, and she set it heavily by a stool next to the kitchen island before unzipping her ankle boots and tossing them unconcernedly towards the door along with her jacket, which she had carried over her arm most of the morning. She flexed her toes against the hard wood then pulled off her socks to let her feet breathe.</p>
<p>“Baby?” she called. “I’m back.”</p>
<p>Lou clattered down the stairs a few seconds later, just as Debbie was undoing the buttons of her shirt and pushing it down her arms and off. She felt an overwhelming need to get out of her clothes after feeling so uncomfortable out in the sun. Lou – ever gallant – hastened to help. Debbie leaned against the counter and allowed her assistance, gasping and then laughing as Lou licked a stripe up her neck.</p>
<p>“Is this my present?” Lou asked. “Unwrapping you?”</p>
<p>Debbie laughed again. “No, baby, be patient. I did get your favorite wine, though.” She gestured towards the bag on the floor. “That liquor store on 12<sup>th</sup> really needs to t—”</p>
<p>“Tighten security?” Lou smirked. “You’ve mentioned that before.”</p>
<p>“Well, one day they will, but until then, you can enjoy all the Malbec you want,” Debbie said breathlessly, tilting her head back as Lou nibbled between her breasts and thumbed her nipples over the cream lace of her bra.</p>
<p>“Is Constance still set up next door?” Lou asked a few minutes later, once she had apparently satisfied herself that Debbie’s body was sufficiently explored, at least for the time being.</p>
<p>“Yeah, she was asleep when I went by,” Debbie said.</p>
<p>“In the tent?”</p>
<p>“Mm hmm.”</p>
<p>Lou rolled her eyes. “I didn’t know that locking the door for a few weeks would be so hard on her. We could—”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>, Lou. She’s an adult, and this is our honeymoon. Constance is a <em>millionaire</em>. She doesn’t need to sleep on our couch when she has four of her own.”</p>
<p>Lou held up her hands defensively. “I was just going to suggest we wake her up because she might boil alive in that tent on a day like today,” she said.</p>
<p>Debbie wasn’t convinced. “You’re soft,” she said pointing at Lou with a corkscrew as she pulled one of the bottles from the bag. “If she really wanted to get in here, she would have picked the lock already.”</p>
<p>“Nah, she’s scared of you.”</p>
<p>“Is she? I’m honored. Cheers!” Debbie held out a glass of blood-red wine to Lou.</p>
<p>“Cheers,” Lou said, taking her wine and clinking the glass against Debbie’s across the countertop.</p>
<p>Debbie sipped slowly, keeping her eyes on Lou. “Happy birthday, baby,” she said quietly as she set the glass down once more.</p>
<p>Lou smiled a little sadly. “I’m <em>old</em>,” she muttered.</p>
<p>Debbie scoffed.</p>
<p>“What? I am.”</p>
<p>“Mm. In that case, I’m an antique.”</p>
<p> Lou grimaced. “We could do this all day.”</p>
<p>“We <em>could</em>,” Debbie agreed, “but I have a better idea.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>Debbie sipped her wine again, eyes twinkling and secretive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Less than an hour later, Debbie was pouring another glass of wine – golden and bubbling this time, catching the sunlight that was beating down on the roof of the loft. The champagne fizzed over the rim of the glass and onto the concrete surface of the roof. Lou yelped as the cold liquid dripped on her bare toes. The edges of Debbie’s brain were comfortably blurred by alcohol and by the healthy dose of hours and days alone with Lou in the loft – their honeymoon. It was simple, and most of their friends had been confused about why they hadn’t chosen something romantic and expensive. But Debbie had missed New York, and even though she had been released from prison more than a year ago now, she didn’t feel much like leaving, not for any extended periods, anyway. This was home, and <em>Lou </em>was home, so they locked the doors and kept their friends away. It was <em>glorious</em>.</p>
<p>And Lou. Lou <em>looked </em>glorious as she lay down on the blankets and towels they had strewn across the surface of the roof. Constance had helped Debbie with a romantic set-up for Lou on the night of this year’s Met Gala, something to commemorate the Heist, something just for the two of them, and Lou hadn’t wanted to clean it all up afterwards. She wanted to revel in it, and Debbie was thrilled. She wasn’t good at romance, strictly speaking, and watching Lou smile at a mini fridge, paper lanterns, and a pile of rugs, blankets, and pillows was truly gratifying. Lou was still smiling now, or smiling <em>again</em>, as she stretched her legs in front of her. She was wearing bright red, lacy boxers and an off-white button-down shirt with a pattern of tiny poppies on it. The outfit suited her, <em>everything </em>suited her. Debbie sat down next to her, hip-to-hip, feeling awestruck and small next to this ethereal figure. She twiddled the wedding set on her finger. They had really done it. Lou was her <em>wife </em>now, and Debbie didn’t think she would ever get used to it. Lou tossed her head back, looking up at the sky through her sunglasses. Debbie traced the line of Lou’s throat with her gaze and swallowed hard.</p>
<p>“When do I get my present?” Lou asked. She nudged her side against Debbie’s.</p>
<p>“Hm? Oh, that,” Debbie answered as though she had forgotten. “Soon. Don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Lou licked her lips and grinned. “I’m not worried.” She picked up her champagne and sipped it.</p>
<p>Debbie leaned her head against Lou’s shoulder and sighed, closing her eyes and letting the world spin past them. The traffic in the streets below was soothing. Seagulls squawked and screamed over the bay. Lou shifted next to her, lay down on her back and brought Debbie with her. She slipped a pillow under Debbie’s head. Debbie kept her eyes closed behind her sunglasses, allowed the sensations to be her world. Lou turned onto her side; her left hand strayed to Debbie’s stomach, covered in dark red lace. The body suit had been a gift from Lou at Christmas, and Debbie loved the way Lou’s eyes darkened when she wore it, the way Lou couldn’t ever manage to keep her hands to herself. Up here on the roof, Debbie felt deliciously exposed, especially during the day. The warehouse was surrounded by other warehouses, most of them abandoned, but it still made Debbie’s heart race to feel the fresh air against so much of her skin. Lou’s hands moved idly across her torso.</p>
<p>“It’s hot, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“What?” Debbie opened her eyes. Lou turned to look at her and very pointedly undid an extra button of her shirt. Debbie felt her lips twitch. “You’re such a tease,” Debbie admonished.</p>
<p>“Have you <em>seen </em>you?” Lou countered.</p>
<p>Debbie smiled and lay back to look up at the sky, eyes darting between fluffy, white clouds. “Glad you like it, baby.”</p>
<p>“I <em>bought </em>it.”</p>
<p>“In a—”</p>
<p>“—manner of speaking, yeah,” Lou finished for her. Debbie smiled and watched the tendril of a cloud break off from the main mass and float in another direction. The wisp curled in on itself, round and soft like the others now. Debbie watched it until it passed out of her field of vision. Then, she propped herself up on her elbows.</p>
<p>“You can have a present now,” she told Lou.</p>
<p>Lou sat up, and Debbie shook her head, incredulous at her enthusiasm. “Where is it?” Lou asked.  </p>
<p>“There’s a bag behind the fridge,” Debbie told her, gesturing with her champagne flute in the direction of the mini-fridge, which was humming gently. Lou stood up – all long limbs and sharp angles – and retrieved the bag. She sat cross-legged next to Debbie and pulled out five packages, which were all about the same size. “One for each decade,” Debbie explained.</p>
<p>Lou threw a balled-up piece of wrapping paper at her. It glanced off Debbie’s glass of champagne and rolled toward one of the poles from which Constance had hung a series of paper lanterns and Christmas lights. Lou admired each bottle of perfume as she unwrapped it. Debbie liked this part every year, liked that Lou removed wrappings, boxes, and tags all at once until the little glass bottles stood gleaming in the sun – all different colors and shapes.</p>
<p>“You still owe me six more,” Lou said.</p>
<p>Debbie rolled her eyes. “Stop, or I’ll steal one.” They both knew she was dead serious.</p>
<p>Lou looked at the bottles, then at Debbie. “Thanks, Debs, I mean it,” she said warmly.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday,” Debbie replied. She parted her lips as Lou leaned in to kiss her, let her mind drift in bright shades of pink and gold, like the rays of sunlight shattering through the perfume.</p>
<p>“Which one should I try?” Lou asked as she broke the kiss.</p>
<p>“Hm.” Debbie considered and then pointed to the bottle in the center, tall, triangular, and tinted blue. “That one.”</p>
<p>“Why that one?”</p>
<p>Debbie sighed exasperatedly. “I didn’t sample that one in the store. It’s new, not one of your usual brands.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough.” Lou picked up the bottle and examined it. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Sandalwood and pine, androgynous, but everything smells good on you.”</p>
<p>“That is <em>not </em>true. Never forget the mistake you made in ’03.”</p>
<p>Debbie wrinkled her nose. “Good point,” she conceded. “Are you gonna try it or not?”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Lou held out the bottle to Debbie. “Care to do the honors?”</p>
<p>Debbie squirted the perfume onto her own wrists and then brought them to Lou’s neck, carding her fingers into Lou’s hair as she grazed the pulse points on either side of Lou’s throat. Lou’s eyes met hers, heavy and suggestive. She licked her lips. Debbie smirked. Leaning forward, she took a deep breath of the perfume mixing with the heat of Lou’s skin and nuzzled Lou’s jaw. The aroma was heady and sharp. Lou’s skin was warm from the sun, and Debbie caressed her, pressing her back to lie down on the blanket-covered concrete. The scent of the perfume followed Debbie’s hands, flowed down between Lou’s breasts. She glanced up at Lou.</p>
<p>“What’s the verdict?” Lou asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>In answer, Debbie took off her sunglasses, swept her hair out of her face, and popped open the next of Lou’s buttons.</p>
<p>“That good, huh?” Lou teased</p>
<p>“Mm hmm.” Debbie straddled Lou’s hips, her own arousal throbbing against Lou’s abdomen.</p>
<p>Lou’s hands found her thighs, smoothed over her skin, and Debbie hummed a moan as her thumbs moved inwards and then up to her hip bones to rub slow circles. Debbie’s thoughts went hazy. She popped open another one of Lou’s buttons and slipped her hands onto bare skin. Lou gasped, and the rhythm of her thumbs stuttered. Debbie smiled and dipped her head to press her forehead against Lou’s.</p>
<p>“Let me take care of you, baby,” she murmured against Lou’s lips.</p>
<p>Lou hummed her assent and leaned upwards to capture Debbie’s lips. Debbie dodged her with a smirk and returned her focus to Lou’s breasts, kneading her flesh and letting her nipples pass between her fingers. Lou tipped her head back with a groan, exposing the smooth curve of her throat, leaving Debbie no choice but to bend her neck to lick a stripe up to her jaw. Lou gave a quiet, open-mouthed cry that resonated in Debbie’s core. She rolled her hips against Lou and kissed her way to her mouth as her hands continued to massage her breasts. Lou’s hips bucked beneath her, and her hands slipped around to squeeze Debbie’s ass, pulling her tightly against her.</p>
<p>“I have another present for you, baby,” Debbie said breathlessly a minute or so later when she came up for air.</p>
<p>“Later,” Lou complained. “I want <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“Mm. And you can have me, but I think you’re going to want to see this first,” Debbie murmured. She nibbled a mark against Lou’s neck; it showed up dark red against her pale skin, like the poppies on her shirt. When she was done, she sat up and pushed herself to her feet. Lou groaned and removed her sunglasses, staring up at Debbie and making no pretense of looking anywhere but at the way the body suit highlighted the curves of Debbie’s hips. Debbie could feel Lou’s eyes on her backside as she turned around and walked towards one of the larger cushions on the ground nearby. It was thrilling to have Lou’s eyes on her like that, and she could feel herself getting wet around the thong of the bodysuit. She returned to Lou seconds later with a small box and the cushion. She placed the box on Lou’s stomach and lay down next to her, interlocking their legs and rocking her hips against her just a little, just enough to take the edge off her arousal.</p>
<p>“Open it,” she insisted.</p>
<p>Lou took her time, but at last, two objects lay against her skin. Lou looked surprised; Debbie grinned.  </p>
<p>“That one’s for scissoring,” Debbie said frankly, pointing at the green toy. Somehow, it was always easier to talk about sex if she pretended she was giving a weather forecast. “And that one…well, that one’s self-explanatory.” She traced a finger along the smooth edges of the small, gold plug, which was almost blindingly shiny in the sunlight.</p>
<p>Lou nodded. Debbie rather appreciated having rendered her dumbstruck.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d like to try them on me,” Debbie murmured, letting her breath ghost over Lou’s ear.</p>
<p>Lou shivered and cleared her throat. She looked like she was thinking hard. “I would,” she said finally, “but I think I want you to try them on me first.”</p>
<p>“What?” Debbie asked. She pushed herself up and knelt over Lou, straddling one of her legs. “Are you serious?” Debbie’s blood rushed in her ears. The idea of slipping the toys into Lou, of seeing Lou come like that…Debbie thought she might faint.</p>
<p>Lou laughed. “Yes, I’m serious.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever…?” Debbie trailed off as she twiddled the anal plug between her fingers.</p>
<p>Lou shook her head. There was an odd combination of euphoric anticipation and steady temperance in her gaze. “I want to try with you, Debs,” she murmured.</p>
<p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Definitely.”</p>
<p>Debbie had planned ahead. With the toys in mind, she had made sure there was plenty of lube and wipes in the bag they had brought up with them. She gathered the supplies and poured them each another glass of champagne. Lou kissed her with bubbles jumping on their tongues, and Debbie almost forgot about the toys entirely because Lou tasted so sweet. Eventually however, she broke the kiss, took another sip of champagne, and moved her mouth to Lou’s chest, sucking her nipple into her mouth. Lou writhed and whimpered as the bubbles popped against her flesh – cold and sharp within the soft warmth of Debbie’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Debbie,” Lou whispered. Her fingers trembled as they wove into Debbie’s hair. Debbie merely smirked before repeating the same exercise on Lou’s opposite nipple. Lou was panting by the time Debbie pulled away again to swallow the champagne.</p>
<p>“Gotta warm you up,” Debbie said. She kissed her way down Lou’s torso, undoing the final two buttons of her shirt. She reached the waistband of Lou’s lacy red boxers and flicked her gaze to Lou’s face before licking along the very edge of the lingerie. Lou bit her lip, watching her intently. Debbie tapped the side of Lou’s hip. “Turn over for me?” she asked. Lou nodded and rolled onto her stomach. Before Debbie could ask, she bent her legs and arched her back, raising her ass towards Debbie. Debbie felt her heart racing as she brought her fingertips to Lou’s hips and traced her curves.</p>
<p>“Like what you see?” Lou asked over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Always,” Debbie replied.</p>
<p>She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Lou’s underwear and tugged them down to the tops of thighs, caressing each newly revealed inch of her flesh with her fingers and lips. Lou wriggled her hips until the boxers fell to her knees, then lifted each leg to help Debbie remove them. Debbie set them aside and took in the sight before her. Lou’s arousal was already evident, glistening between her legs. Debbie couldn’t resist leaning forward to run her tongue through her wetness, tasting her. Like always, she tasted better than the smell of any perfume. Lou moaned with pleasure and pressed herself back towards Debbie’s mouth. Debbie hummed her approval against her.</p>
<p>“Did I mention that this vibrates as well?” Debbie asked, picking up the anal toy and pressing a button on the base. She pressed the toy against the Lou’s inner thigh and then traced it around the curve of her ass to the base of her spine.</p>
<p>“No, you didn’t,” Lou replied between pants. “ ‘s nice.”</p>
<p>Debbie placed a sloppy kiss on Lou’s clit as she slowly dragged the toy down to Lou’s hole. She circled slowly, not pressing – not yet, just letting Lou’s muscles adjust to the vibration. Lou exhaled deeply, and Debbie saw her release just a little.</p>
<p>“That’s my girl,” Debbie murmured. She reached for the lube and squirted it directly onto Lou’s skin. Lou’s hips jerked. Debbie nibbled the soft flesh in front of her, sinking her teeth in enough to leave indents. She ran the toy through the lube, moving in tighter circles around Lou’s hole. With her free hand, she brought her thumb to Lou’s entrance, gasping when she felt how wet she was. “Christ, baby.”</p>
<p>“All for you, honey.”</p>
<p>Debbie slipped her thumb inside her and curled it, pressing against the rough flesh just inside. Lou moaned and rolled her hips. Debbie brought the vibrating tip of the plug to Lou’s hole and pushed a little. She felt Lou take a deep breath and waited for her to let it out. When she did, Debbie pushed harder, and the lube-coated toy, slipped into her. Lou’s body stretched and then closed around it, leaving only the shiny gold base visible.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Lou gasped in surprise. “It feels…weird.” She moved her hips a little, adjusting.</p>
<p>“Good weird?” Debbie asked, massaging the muscles of her ass.</p>
<p>“<em>Very </em>good weird,” Lou assured her. Debbie withdrew her thumb from Lou’s cunt and sucked it luxuriously, closing her eyes. She knew Lou was watching her over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Can I have the other one now?” Lou asked, eyebrows raised as Debbie opened her eyes again.</p>
<p>Debbie smiled and felt butterflies erupt in her stomach. It was a reversal of their usual dynamic – Lou <em>asking</em>. “Say please,” Debbie told her.</p>
<p>Lou rolled her eyes and gave an impatient sigh. “Fine,” she said. She lowered herself onto her side, propped herself on one elbow. “May I <em>please</em> have the other one?”</p>
<p>“Since you asked so nicely…”</p>
<p>“Shut up and fuck me, Deborah.”</p>
<p>Debbie laughed and pushed Lou onto her back. “Spread your legs for me,” she murmured. Lou parted her knees, and Debbie knelt between them, taking in the sight of the gold plug against Lou’s skin and her leaking cunt. She was swollen with arousal. Debbie swallowed hard. She reached for her phone and for the scissoring vibrator. She had set up the app earlier in anticipation. She placed the toy against Lou’s hip and turned it on.</p>
<p>“That’s powerful,” Lou said breathlessly.</p>
<p>“Glad to hear it.” Debbie adjusted the vibration to the highest setting and tossed her phone aside. The green toy was warm from sitting in the sun as Debbie dragged it down to Lou’s entrance, intentionally bypassing her clit. Lou raised her hips.</p>
<p>“Come <em>on</em>, Debs.”</p>
<p>“So eager,” Debbie teased, fully aware that Lou would get her back for all of this later. She was looking forward to it. The toy slid into Lou with ease, and Debbie positioned the external portion around her clit.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>,” Lou swore. Debbie leaned over her, and Lou’s gaze found hers. “Feels amazing, honey,” she murmured in a strained voice.</p>
<p>“You're amazing,” Debbie told her. She kissed her fiercely as she slipped one of her legs under one of Lou’s and ground down. The vibration against her own clit almost sent her over the edge all at once. She gasped and broke the kiss to find a better position, slipping the thong of the body suit to the side. Lou gazed up at her as Debbie rolled her hips down against her and Lou thrust upwards. Their cries mingled in the warm spring air. Debbie felt her wetness slide against Lou. She reached for Lou’s hand and threaded their fingers together, finding her balance and beginning to steadily move her hips.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop,” Lou murmured, gazing at her as if Debbie were a piece of art. Debbie blushed under the intensity of her eyes.</p>
<p>“Look at you,” Debbie murmured. She caressed the skin of Lou’s thigh with her free hand. She could feel her release approaching quickly, felt the stutter of Lou’s hips. “I want you to come with me,” Debbie said in a strained voice.</p>
<p>Lou nodded. “Tell me when. I’m close.” Debbie closed her eyes and threw her head back, surrendered to her own pleasure. The buzzing of the vibrator against her clit, the thought of Lou clenching around both toys, the breeze against her skin, the taste of champagne and of <em>Lou </em>lingering on her tongue – everything washed over her in a wave of heat and sensation.</p>
<p>“I’m coming, baby,” Debbie gasped, felt herself tip over the edge, squeezing Lou between her thighs, even as Lou quaked beneath her. She collapsed forward, still twitching with aftershocks as the vibration continued. Blindly, she groped for her phone and gradually dialed down the vibration. As it dissipated, she relaxed against Lou, and Lou took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“I’ve never felt anything like that,” Lou said. “I…thank you.”</p>
<p>Debbie kissed her neck, took a deep breath of the perfume, whose smell had grown even sweeter in the presence of Lou’s sweat. “I’m not done with you,” Debbie whispered.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Turn over.”</p>
<p>“Debs…”</p>
<p>“Turn <em>over</em>,” Debbie insisted playfully.</p>
<p>Lou groaned in mock annoyance as Debbie kneeled between her legs once more. Lou licked her lips as she slowly turned over, exposing her ass to Debbie once more. Debbie massaged her, pressed her thumbs around the plug in Lou’s ass.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to take it out?”</p>
<p>Lou shook her head against the cushion beneath her head. “No, but turn it off.” Debbie did so. She pulled and pushed at the toy a little; Lou moaned a few curses. “Good?” Debbie asked.</p>
<p>“Y-yes,” Lou stammered. Debbie kneeled behind Lou, bent her body over her to press her skin against her, close and warm. Slowly, she slid the green vibrator from her cunt and replaced it with two fingers, thrusting one, twice, before adding a third finger. Lou ground back against her.</p>
<p>“Come for me again,” Debbie murmured, sweeping Lou’s hair aside to whisper in her ear.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Debs, I don’t know if I—”</p>
<p>“You can do it, baby, come on,” Debbie encouraged her. Debbie twisted her hand around so that her thumb could press against Lou’s clit. Lou trembled and rocked under her. Debbie matched her rhythm, amazed at how wet and hot Lou was around her fingers. She felt Lou’s inner walls quivering.</p>
<p>“More,” Lou gasped, “more.”</p>
<p>Debbie tucked her pinky against her other fingers and thrust into her. With her free hand, she reached around and squeezed Lou’s breast, tugging on her nipple. Her thumb, pressed hard against Lou’s clit, was joined by Lou’s desperate fingers. Two thrusts later, Lou trembled and collapsed with Debbie’s fingers still inside her. Her cries were muffled in the cushion, but Debbie felt her entire body pulse and release. She massaged her slowly through her orgasm, felt a final rush of wetness around her hand. Lou took a deep breath and laughed softly. Debbie kissed her neck, her shoulder, her back before sliding her fingers from inside her and licking them clean.</p>
<p>“Ready?” she asked, running a finger around the base of the gold plug.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Lou replied.</p>
<p>Debbie pulled gently, waited for Lou to relax completely. The plug slid out of her, and Debbie cleaned it with a few wipes. Lou turned over onto her back once more and reached for Debbie. Debbie lay down on top of her, felt Lou’s arms wrap around her shoulders.</p>
<p>“That was amazing, honey,” Lou murmured.</p>
<p>“Mm hmm.” She felt sleepy. The sun was still warm, and Lou was even warmer. She could hear her heart beating under her ear, mere inches away, <em>hers</em>. “Happy birthday, Lou,” Debbie said through a yawn.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Lou replied.</p>
<p>Debbie nodded and felt herself drifting off to the sound of the steady, soothing rhythm of Lou’s heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to my wife go_get_your_top_hat for always beta-ing &lt;3 :)</p>
<p>I'm going to close requests for this series just because I have 20 to work with. Never fear! I will still be writing for Debbie and Lou, so if you have any general ideas (or toy ideas, for that matter - I don't mind writing more toy fics, they just won't be in this series necessarily), please let me know in a comment on here or find me on tumblr at estel-of-irysi (I'm also on Instagram - hope_savaria).</p>
<p>Kudos and comments make my day! Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>